


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Sweet Sixteen - F/F Bracket #8 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, March Madness, Shapeshifting, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Life, what is it but a dream?: Both Veela and Metamorphmagi hide their true appearance as a matter of nature. Women do, too, by nurture.





	

(Here is the secret about girls who shapeshift: they see each other for what they really are. 

When Tonks looks at Fleur, she sees her fangs, the sharp talons and wide wings that hide under that smooth-smooth-smooth skin. She sees the intelligent glint in her wide-pretty doll-eyes, the way knows exactly how many steps there are to an exit.

Fleur can see the softness of Tonks' bones, the way her muscles shake when they shape to fill them. She can see the weight of magic running through Tonks' Black blood, and watches Tonks fight its nature every moment, every day.)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "Life, what is it but a dream?"](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1361030.html)
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR FLEUR/TONKS IN THE ELITE EIGHT!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe2dyCskAIfCzEUh1i2RnLlvAVnIJKYtV0A93tNWQtckdZ9jw/viewform)


End file.
